


Well Suited to Love

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Suit Porn, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Any woman loves a good looking man in a suit, but how many lucky women get to unwrap Aaron Hotchner from his suit?Oh, to be the woman who wakes up, with that man willingly waiting in her bed.   Is it a dream come true or just a dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> A Birthday gift to the most gifted lover of a man in suit that I know. Hope this delightful, little, suit porn, fills your birthday with wicked wishful wonderings though out your special day. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Rivermoon1970.

Aaron crawled up into the bed, still fully dressed in his dark gray suit. A lilac shirt, a dark black tie with a couple of purple stripes, that complemented the lilac so well. Damn he looked delicious as always. He leaned in with his big smile, that always welcomed me when he got home from a case. Looking up from my pillow, I smiled back. “I didn’t expect you home tonight.” I said leaning up to kiss him. Those lips, the way he kissed, the look in his eyes, just before he closed them as we kissed. Sigh, I always missed those things when he was away, but Aaron being away made them so much better, when he came home. Leaning on his right elbow, as we stopped for air, he just kept staring at me like a starving man. I just wanted to be wrapped in his strong arms. Cuddled up safe, secure, warm, and protected again. The way Aaron always made me feel, since the beginning. I just kept looking back at him. Why wasn’t he getting ready for bed? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Men, sigh, so frustrating. That look, that dimple, that hunger in my soul, the hunger in his eyes, say something you, you...fine I will. 

“Are you planning on getting undressed for bed? It is like…” glancing at the clock “...2am.” Smirking a little myself, I raised my eyebrows at him.

“I would, but you always seem to enjoy, watching and helping me out of my suit, I thought…” he paused licked those lips, ran his hand up to the knot on his tie. “You might want to enjoy our time together.” 

I had to close my eyes to keep from springing from the bed into his lap. Swallowing hard, I rolled to my left and propped myself on my left elbow. Reaching his face with my right hand, I cupped his cheek. Caressing the stubble on his jaw, I moaned at the warm feel of his flesh. Running my thumb across it, then over to his lips. He mouthed at it, as I pulled it away and moved to loosen his tie. I unbuttoned the collar. Inside, damn, the urge to grab, yank, pull, rip, so unlady like, for a split second I thought - what would my mother think? - laughing at myself. Who the hell cared, she didn’t have Aaron Hotchner in her bed and in love with her. Continuing to unbutton his shirt, and mouthing at his jaw still, I moaned in happiness. As I slid my hand inside his shirt, he rolled on to his back, causing me to fall on to his chest a little. “This doesn’t help get you undressed, sir.” I huffed, feigning annoyance. 

He reached up my nightgown and rubbed circles on my back, with one hand. With the other, he pushed the hair behind my ear, smiling at me. Just that small, kind of I love you, come closer, kiss me, and let’s see where it goes smile. Those eyes, his chocolate eyes, staring into mine, into my heart, making me want him so much more. How does he do that? Unbelievable, I mean, dang, he walks in and you want to hold, kiss, caress, be with him. Then, he looks at you and you’re wet, wanting, groaning on the inside. Next thing you know, He touches you. The shivers, tingles, sounds that just escape from you, you didn’t even realize these things could happen. Sometimes, I swear, I want to look away. If he can’t look into my eyes, he can’t make my heart and soul melt. Aaron can turn me into this pile of goo, that just has to touch him, kiss him, be with him. God, I lean in and kiss him. Grasping that pec that I have my hand on and squeezing. Reaching up with the other hand, I push the shirt and jacket off his shoulder. I move to kiss his collarbone. He turns his head to give me access. As I move down his shoulder, he helps take his arm out of the sleeve. It turns out at least, he had unbuttoned the cuffs. I sigh gratefully, like he had done me some huge favor. He sits up at the waist as I kneel on the bed, in order to reach around that muscular, warm, strong back to get the shirt and jacket off. With them in my hand, the tie hanging loose from the collar, I pause to grab the tie. I place it around my neck so that it hangs in front of my nightgown, down in front of my breasts. As I drop the shirt and jacket to the floor, he grabs my butt. Squeaking in surprise, I turn back towards him. He looks like the cat that swallowed the Canary. 

I push his legs apart and straddle the one closest to me. Then lean forward to kiss that smile off his face, he needs a reminder that I am not all mush and goo in his hands. As my tongue demands entrance into his mouth, he opens,wraps his hands around me and pulls us back down. I pull back to catch my breath. I can feel his straining excitement pressing against his pants on my thigh. “Give me your hands!” I demand, staring him in the eyes. 

Normally, I would get a snarky reply, tonight, “your wish is my command.” He replies presenting his wrists in surrender. Tying one end of good tie securely to his left wrist and threading the tie through the headboard, Aaron quickly lifted the right wrist up to help finish. “Oh so now you are cooperating? Before you just kept slowing down the process of getting you undressed.” I said with a chuckle, as I tied off the other side. He pulled to test my knots. “Enjoying the process was not meant to impede it,” he chuckled back. 

Kissing my way down his chest, oh that chest, just the right amount of hair, nice nipples on defined PECS, I stopped to lick and suck at them. He moaned softly. Rubbing my hand over his abs, as I sucked, taut, firm, muscular, they felt alive as he gasped when I nibbled his nub. I continued lower. The closer I came to his waistline the more he moved his hips looking for some part of me to rut against. Hmmm, I thought, who's the impatient one now. Even though, he is so handsome. It is really about his character, personality, and the love he gives, that makes me want to cause him to come undone, lose control, feel instead of react to the world around him. As I kiss, suck, lap at his navel, liquefying his last resolve, I reach below to his belt and unfasten in. Kind of removing the last fortification that is holding him together, my way of giving him permission to just let everything from the case go. Slowly, slipping from his belt from the loops, inch by inch, pull, pull, pull, as my mouth moves down towards the button and zipper, his head turns from side to side. His eyes closed. His mouth parted and panting. His beautiful, bulging, biceps straining as they pull on his bindings. I fight the urge to snicker and crawl back up him and kiss him fiercely. Unzipping his trousers, I reach in and touch, my prize. So hard, warm, pulsing with excitement, wanting more from me. My other hand opens the button. “YES!” breaks the quiet of the room. 

Giggling, I pull on the boxers and pants. Aaron always so helpful lifts his firm, fabulous, fanny for me. My imagination, still a bit silly, hears “Mel Gibson’s Braveheart yelling FREEDOM,” as I remove them all the way off his feet. Left with his socks on, hands above his head secure, looking sexy with his cock standing there beckoning me, I smile. I am not sure what it looked like. I almost wanted to ask him. Grabbing his left foot firmly, I started to massage it. Deep thumbs into the ball of the foot, moving them down the insole, arch, to the heel. Aaron moans. He loves a relaxing foot massage. It can’t release all the tension out of his body in moments. From the heel back up the foot and back down, I start up his calf. Stopping at the top of his sock, I pull it off. Tossing up towards his head, to get his attention back on me, I then move over to the right foot and repeat the process. You can hear the relaxing sigh. This time, I don’t throw the sock. I drop it on the floor. I kiss his knee, the inside of his thigh. Aaron automatically spreads open for me, giving me access to his marvelous, magnificent, manhood. Why does he always look so delectable? I lick his balls. First just a line across them. Then around each one, let them and him know how much they mean to me. Moving up. I taste the velvet, veined, vehicle that will deliver a lovely salty treat, shortly. I have to lick and suck at that vein on the underside. It just drives me crazy. Reaching the crown, I swirl the top. I love the way he always moans and squirms at this. It is the point when I know, his control and willpower is gone. 

Aaron would never force me or hold me around his cock. Making me choke on his girth or deep throat him to make his cum deeper or harder, are something he would never even consider. Yet, like anyone, he has urges that just cause normal physiological responses. Like thrusting in when he gets close, grabbing hair, and such. We have always discussed limits, likes, and loves. He loves the feel of my mouth on him. It is so intimate to him. Sharing the closeness, the tenderness, the passion, and parts that we give each other. Each time, I swear it isn’t the same. I swear he feels different on my lips, tongue, throat. Tastes different, when I lick his sack, suck his balls, or swirl one on my tongue. He always smells of Aaron. Strong, loving, brave, sexy, mine. His shaft is always hard, throbbing, and never endingly scrumptious. Then my cherry on the top, the tip, the crown, with its slit of liquid love. My reward of salty, savory, sacred seed, which leaks out in pre-cum as I lick and lavish my attention and love on the man of my dreams. That sensationally dimpled man of morals, who spends his days and nights saving the world, Aaron Hotchner who looks like heaven in a suit and out. Hollowing out my cheeks, I suck at the head and as much shaft as I can hold. Licking with my tongue, up and down, in and out, swirling, sucking, licking, moaning myself. Listening to him moan, and swear. Looking up ever so often to see him toss his head from side to side or pull on his wrist binding. The pleasure on his face, I speed up my attentions, wanting to give him my everything. Suddenly, it isn’t about me, or the prize. It is all about how much I love him and want him to feel so good. I feel myself actually growing close. I am not even rubbing against him. 

“Close, com- com,” Aaron stutters out, “commming.” His warm fluid spurts into my mouth. I swallow, suck, swallow. Lick and clean off all there is. Trying to find some more, humming, sounding like a hungry animal chasing after it, almost lapping after it. Like I would starve or die of thirst without it. I pull off gently, feeling myself come down from an orgasm that was surprisingly wonderful and not even expected. It is what I call a lovegasm. They happen because we just feed off of each other’s love and desire to please the other. Trying to still my breath and heart rate, I climb up the bed to untie my captive. He, himself, still panting for air. After releasing his tie from his wrists and the headboard, I kiss him. Sweetly, softly, and sensually. Then I lay my head on his chest, murmuring I love yous and other tender words. I get up. I grab Aaron some pajama pants and a sleep shirt. Slipping his legs into the pants, pulling them up for him, I kiss his abs again. Giving him an appreciative moan and touch, I reach for his hand. He grasps mine, pulls himself to a seated position, and leans forward. I push the shirt over his messy hair and down till it hits his collarbone. He finishes putting it on. Staring at me standing there, with love filled eyes, Aaron says, “You make coming home, so wonderful and rewarding. It is like the prize in the cracker jack box. I always know that when a case is over, win, lose, or draw, that there is love and tenderness waiting for me.” A dimple appears on his cheek, and then another. I smiled back, knowing that if I lean in to kiss him, I would never get dressed. “Lay down, while I find my nightgown. I will be right back to bed.” I said as I pushed him back. Gathering up the clothing from around the room, I step into the bathroom. After using the facilities, brushing my teeth, and rinsing with mouthwash, I dress. Pulling on his trousers, belting them up, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up, finally topping it off with his jacket, I again hang his tie over my shoulders draping over my breasts. 

Climbing back into bed, Aaron looked at me. His brow raised. His expression questioning. I whispered in his ear, low and seductively, “My turn now.” He grabs the tie, pulls me towards him, and kisses me. I cuddle up to him. He wraps his arms around me. We drift to sleep. Sappily, Sleepily, Snuggly, we spend the early morning hours together, entangled. Well suited to each other.


End file.
